


All I Know

by Smut-can-666 (phan_trash_1)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_trash_1/pseuds/Smut-can-666
Summary: Dan is a stripper, and a gifted one at that. His job is that pole. He meets Phil one day and falls in love. But Dan's been in love before, and he's been hurt by the ones he thought loved him. Will Phil do the same?





	1. The Reasons I Can't Have You Are So Easy to Fix

I walk into the club and instantly feel the atmosphere change around me. I've always enjoyed clubs. Upon walking in, I spot the stripper I've had my eye on for a while. He swings around on the pole like he's weightless. He's so talented.

There is a crowd of people around him; he's always been a crowd pleaser. But I want him for me. Just me.

It'll be hard, I admit. There are so many people who love him. Women who aim to be as skilled as him, men who want to fuck him. But I need him.

I stand casually around and wait until the crowd disperses. I walk over smoothly. He stops dancing and stares at me, holding the pole. "Need something, babe?" He seems polite, at least.

"Yes," I respond as I look at his costume, "you." He laughs and then does some twirls on the pole. He does a little flip. "Well that's specific," he breathes out sarcastically from the middle of the flip, "but I get the feeling." He chuckles. He turns over and bounces on his ass. "Unless you wanna offer something specific, honey, you gotta move along." He flashes a smile and then goes back to flipping and dancing.

"Dan, I want your ass in my lap," I mutter. He stops suddenly. No one calls him by his name unless they really want something. He gets off the pole hesitantly and then we go to a seat. I sit down and he starts backing up on me. I grab his waist and slam him on my lap. I whisper in his ear. "You're gonna be all mine," I mutter as my hands roam his chest and crotch. I hear him moan quietly over the blaring music. This should be fun.


	2. I Didn't Really Plan To, But I'mma Do It For This

I start bouncing him on me, and I feel myself getting harder each time. He turns around and kisses down my neck. My breath hitches and then he gets up off me and leads me somewhere in the back. I smirk and follow him eagerly. I really didn't plan for this, but I'll do it for him. He's so good, I can't pass him up.

We get into a small room in the back and he pushes me on the bed. He unbuttons my pants and slips them off with my underwear. He pushes my shirt up and kisses my stomach and then starts stroking me with his hand. I moan slightly and pull his hair. He smirks on my stomach and then starts to suck me. He was so, so good with his mouth. I arch my back slightly and then he takes his mouth off, dripping saliva all over my crotch. He slips off his panties and climbs on top of me. He sits down quickly on my dick and he moans, arching his back. I was huge compared to his slim figure. He starts bouncing on me and I thrust my hips up into him. "F-fuck..." he murmurs as he goes faster and faster. I feel myself getting close.


End file.
